


Harder, Faster, Stronger

by Scrunchles



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Begging, Bottom Scout, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrunchles/pseuds/Scrunchles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout had a life long policy to never give the upper hand to a man heavier or stronger than him.  That fear of giving control to another, coupled with personal trust issues built up over so many years of watching his mother cycle through a series of bad relationships, made him reluctant and afraid.</p><p>Demoman was different, though.</p><p>His hands were big, sure, and his fingers calloused, but he was gentle to the point of antagonizing.  He was careful with Scout, and that just made the younger man want him to be rough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harder, Faster, Stronger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WritingCyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingCyan/gifts).



It was intimidating to be beneath Demoman at first.

Scout had a life long policy to never give the upper hand to a man heavier or stronger than him.  That fear of giving control to another, coupled with personal trust issues built up over so many years of watching his mother cycle through a series of bad relationships, made him reluctant and afraid.

 

Demoman was different, though.

His hands were big, sure, and his fingers calloused, but he was gentle to the point of antagonizing.  He was careful with Scout, and that just made the younger man want him to be rough.

“I want you to fuck me.”  Scout whined softly, grinding his hips up against Demoman’s.

“You sure about that, lad?”  Demoman’s smile curved down at him, and the Scot pressed another kiss to his lips.  A soft kiss.

Scout wrapped his legs around Demoman in response and ground up against him through his coveralls.

“Stop being so fucking slow.”  He could feel Demoman’s erection through their pants and grinned briefly until he realized that the man was still hesitating.  "Y'dumbass, if I wasn’t sure, I’d be asking for a blowjob or telling you to roll the fuck over so I can do you.“

"I  _know_ … I’m just a lot… eh…  _bigger_  than what you might be…”

“What?  Expecting?  Seen it.  Used to?”  He left that last one out in the open just to watch Demoman shift and sputter.  "C'mon…“ he leaned up to whisper right into his lover’s ear, ” _fuck me_ …“

That last request was all it took for him to completely shatter Demoman’s resolve.  A large hand, so gentle before, latched onto his hip and pulled him down from where he’d been clinging to Demoman, and flipped him over onto his stomach so fast he didn’t have time to grin up in victory.

His legs were adjusted– untwisted and placed on either side of Demoman– and he felt large hands squeeze his ass appraisingly before he felt Demoman’s clothed erection against his ass.  He shifted his hips in anticipation, smiling as he watched the man’s arm reach past him to open a drawer and retrieve an unmarked jar from his bedside table.

Demoman smacked his ass once he’d pulled back, and Scout snickered at him, clutching the sheets.

"Innit funny, boyo.”  Demoman chided Scout, and the younger man heard a long zipping sound.  "Now get your pants an’ skivvies down so I can figure out how I’m going to fit all this in your little arse.“

Scout laughed harder, rather than stopping.  "I can’t…” he gasped, reaching down to unbutton and zip his pants before pushing them down his own thighs as far as he could get them.

“You can’t what?”  Demoman asked, yanking Scout’s pants down further.

“Stop-” his words were riddled with choked spasms, “laughing.  I can’t– can’t stop!”

“Then I’ll have to get your little brain onto another subject.”  

Scout could  _feel_ the man roll his eyes.  Then, he felt a slick finger invade him, and he choked out one last little chirp of laughter before his grip on the sheets tightened and he bucked his hips back– to help, of course.

“Stay still, lad.”  Demoman grumbled, and Scout couldn’t help but imagine that his face was twisted in concentration like when he had to be careful about how he was wiring an explosive.

“I’m not gonna explode…”

“What?”

“I’m not gonna fuckin'  _explode._ Hurry up and get your dick in,  _Christ_.”  Scout ordered, moving his hips against Demoman’s slow pumps with his finger.  He made a soft noise of discomfort when untouched muscle stretched, but didn’t allow Demoman to pull back out before shoving his hips back again, harder.

Demoman’s other hand gripped Scout’s hip hard and pushed down firmly to keep him from attempting to take control again.

“Bloody feck, calm down!  I’ll fuck ye senseless soon enough.”  Demoman’s promise came with reapplication of lubricant and a second finger.

“Man, you oughta know by now I don’t have any patience.”  Scout hissed, his ass flexing as he attempted to arch up again.

“Shut up.”  Demoman twisted his fingers within Scout and wrenched a choked noise from the younger man.

Scout stopped fighting Demoman until it looked like he was going to start being careful and gentle again.

It took another finger and several hard slaps to the back of the head before the other man realized the pattern and gave up on any semblance of preparation or foreplay.

Scout mumbled something about more lubricant and murder, but finally shut up when he felt Demoman’s cock begin to push into him.

“Oh fuck.”  He gasped, pulling the sheet down from where it had been tucked around the corners of the mattress.  He felt Demoman hesitate, and shook his head. “No.  No way.  You’re fucking me.  Keep going.  'Fuck’ is a good thing.  Just f– _yeah._ ”

Aside from muffled hisses of discomfort, and a few curses as Demoman worked his way into him, Scout tried to speak as little as possible from then on.  He knew that the man would stop and think about anything he said, and didn’t want to have to deal with it while he had such a large dick in his ass.

Demoman’s hands shifted from holding him down to pulling him back, and Scout felt the bed beneath them give little shuddering jolts with each increasingly hard thrust from the man above him.

“Aw, yeah…” Scout groaned,completely surrendered to Demoman’s pace and the strength that he put into each thrust.

Everything around him told Scout he was taking it hard.  The bed gave sporadic creaks of varying volume, and the headboard slammed into the wall every now and then.  There was a pleasant zip of pain all the way up his spine with every movement Demoman made in him, and everywhere they touched each other was slick.  Demoman’s hands slipped up and down Scout’s hips with each pounding thrust, and occasionally his back would brush up against the scarred muscle of Demoman’s stomach and chest.  When it did, it came away cool with the older man's perspiration.

Scout licked his lips and pressed his face into the mattress, gasping against the scratchy sheets as he felt a pleasant heat beginning to well up in his stomach with each slick slap of thigh on thigh, hip on ass.

A large paw reached around to grope his cock, and the man behind him only began to move faster and harder at the discovery that there was a thin line keeping Scout from coming.

The thin line broke as soon as Demoman pulled all the way out and slammed back into Scout.

He felt the scratch of balls against his ass, and he saw stars as the thick hand around his cock caught his release and smeared it back along him, giving him a firm squeeze at his base before pulling away and gripping his hips once again.

“Oh God…” Scout murmured, his head bowed and his ass still in the air, body rocking back and forth with increasingly frenzied thrusts.

One of Demoman’s hands left his hip, and the man pulled out entirely.

“No.  Nono, finish inside me.”  He croaked, reaching back to slap whatever he could reach.  His fingers brushed Demoman’s chest rather weakly, but that was as close as he got.

“Scout, I–”

“Please… I want you to have fucked me your hardest… and then come inside me.”  He grumbled from where his face was still firmly buried in the sheets.

Scout’s cock twitched with interest when Demoman reentered him, but the younger man knew he wouldn’t be able to come again so soon.  He still murmured his pleasure, though, the kink as crucial to him as coming was.

The bed groaned, a low timbre to match Demoman’s grunts as he gave slow, hard thrusts into Scout.  

“Yeah… yeah, fuck this ass.”  Scout encouraged him, one of his hands folding over Demoman’s still clamped around his hip.  "You want it.  You fucking know you do.  Harder– yeah, I knew you could–“

Demoman came with a mumbled, European sounding probably-curse before pulling out and collapsing to the side of Scout.

The younger man turned on his side and curled up into the arms Demoman opened for him.

"So about round two…” Scout murmured after a moment of exhausted, pleasant silence.

“Ach, shut up, y'little rat.”  Demoman growled goodnaturedly and cuffed him.

“Hey, I was just askin’…”


End file.
